Let Me Love You
by Cavity Inducing
Summary: OMG! its hard summarizing this... umm... Remus and Hermione are afraid to let their feelings show? No, NO, that won't work! Just read it ! its a TimeTravel Story... and its HermioneRemus! ITS GOOD! oh...p.s.. hermione is friends with Severus :


A.N: btw… this story is a Hermione/Remus… she WILL become friends with Severus (no matter how MUCH you guys whine!)… and OF COURSE, most importantly, this is a **TIME-TRAVEL STORY**! So get it through your stupid little heads that Hermione's relationship is NOT illegal (or wrong, as many of you put it), though I would LOVE to write a story with a big age difference!!!! Okay… clears throat on with the story!!!!

A.N 2: I am also going to make this story into a Hermione/Sirius! Well… its almost going to be the same… only the 'bite' doesn't happen to Hermione!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young 7th year Gryffindor was walking the corridors of Hogwarts… alone. Her curly black hair bouncing on her shoulders at every step. Her stormy grey eyes brimming with unshed tears as her left arm nursed her right. Her two best fiends were in the Hospital Wing suffering from bloody fists, major headaches, and crumbling hearts. She herself was suffering from a broken heart.

Just a month ago, when the happy days of carefree ways were taken for granted. A month is all it took for your life to turn upside down. A month ago, there were various Death Eater attacks. Hundreds of Muggles were killed… those including her parents.

Yep, Hermione Granger was an orphan. Yay!, another thing to add to her list of her similarities with Harry. [[if you guys don't understand why she has black hair and grey eyes, then you guys are dunderheads!!! SHE'S MOURNING!!!

While Ron and Harry were in the Hospital Wing, she decided to take a stroll around the lake. _How calm can the water be, when everything around it, isn't?_ she thought as she looked out to the gentle waters of the lake, not a ripple in sight.

Hermione and her friends had seen many more things than any grown wizard would never live to see. Hermione and her friends had shed and made others shed blood. Hermione and her friends had seen more than a fair share of deaths; from both sides. Hermione and her friends were caught in between a war, one with no escape.

_It's not healthy to dwell on it_, she would scold herself, _I have no regrets… Or do i???_

Hermione walked around the Great Lake once, before turning towards the Forbidden Forest. She smiled slightly, but _just_ slightly, as she remembered her favorite stump where the Golden Trio used to sit and chat.

On impulse, she started toward the thickness of the forest, unaware of the dangers of the night. Pushing branches, and stepping over protruding roots, she reached a small clearing with three tree stumps in the center. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, she slumped down on one of them. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the damp, dark forest.

_Kind of like Remus_, she thought.

Her snapped open at the thought and blushed furiously.

She looked up at the starry sky, and noted how beautiful the full moon looked this particular night. It almost looked foreboding.

_How pretty the full moon can be… the full moon… moon, full, tonight… OH, NO!_, she thought frantically.

As though the forest sensed her fear and realization, she heard a twig snap and a low guttural growl. As she slowly turned around, in fear of being correct in her suspicious, she locked her stormy grey eyes with big bright yellow ones. It stealthily crawled out of the shadows, and Hermione came to be in front of some hideous beast.

Hermione quickly glanced around for her nearest escape route. Finding it, she ran as fast as she could from the clearing. Branches whipping her face, and ripping her robes, she found herself on Hogwarts Grounds. Her victory was short-lived as she soon found herself on her back, face to face with snarling white teeth.

Fear clouded her eyes as she mistook the beast's face to be smirking. Before she could blink, she was overcome with great pain centered around her right shoulder. A pain so intense, she blacked out.

Now, 4 hours later, she found herself walking the halls to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione, being the stubborn witch that she is, did not feel like taking a trip to the Hospital Wing. She looked up suddenly. She raised her eyebrows at the sight before her. It looked like heat waves, like when you look at the top of a lit Muggle barbecue, like… it looks like…

_It looks like a gas leak!_ She thought. Despite her current situation, she chuckled at her ideas, _Of course its not a gas leak! We're in Hogwarts!!!_ She looked to her left, where the light distortion started, and saw a large painting of a Grandfather Clock. She looked to her right, where the light distortion reached, and saw the same portrait of the Grandfather Clock. If she had looked closer, she would have noted the seconds hand still moving. _Weird_, she thought. But the idea of laying on her comfy four-poster bed brought her down to reality.

Not giving a damn, she walked forward and through it. For a split second, everything went black. When she blinked again, she was back in Hogwarts corridors.

"Ugh… " she groaned in exhaustion as she trudged to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Quickly glancing up, she noticed the portrait hole was about to close. Jogging, she slipped through before it slammed behind her. The Common Room looked suspiciously different, like the couches were 20 years younger or something. Or the hearth was brand new…

The Gryffindor Common Room was lit by various torches and the embers in the fireplace. Hermione nearly dragged herself onto one of the overly large couches. Closing her eyes, she didn't realize the other 3 pairs of eyes watching her curiously.

Hermione opened her eyes abruptly when she heard someone clear their throat. She whirled around so fast, her whole body followed her, and she fell onto the ground face first. "Ugh…" she groaned in pain as two arms gathered her and placed her again on the couch. She looked up and gasped as she met a pair of sexy grey eyes identical to hers. She felt the couch cushions shift as someone else sat on her other side. She look up and saw a Harry look-a-like, but instead he had hazel eyes, and his scar was missing. She heard the shuffling of feet and in front of her sat her younger, much less shabby-looking, ex-DADA professor.

"You okay?" asked the grey-eyed man, eyeing her tattered robes. The Harry clone nodded and said, "Yeah, you look a mess!"

Hermione paid no attention to them. She stared at him, wide-eyed. She looked _into_ his beautiful, calm, eyes. Her look was so intense; it would make any grown wizard feel violated. However, Remus just returned the stare with puzzlement.

The Harry cloned her right shoulder… BAAAD MOVE!!! She howled in pain as she hit his arm, and stood up at lightning speed. She was panting hard as she held her right arm.

She looked up from her arm to the young men around her. They all looked at her in surprise, Harry's twin was even massaging his red hand.

Then, everything went black.

_**Remus' .P.O.V.**_

This girl just walks in the Common Room and she looked as if she passed out on the couch. I clear my throat to assure her we're in the room. HA!, not the best thing to do, guess I almost gave her a heart attack.

Sirius moved her onto the couch again, and we all moved to sit near her. She had some weird aura about her, and then she set her eyes on me. I saw James' mouth moving, but I didn't hear anything, I just stared back at the mysterious girl. Her stare was almost unnerving.

Next thing I heard was a VERY distinct howl. I felt Mooney rise within me, and I struggled to keep him down. I noticed the sound came from her. I was SOOO confused, her howl was so… un-human… almost…_almost_… canine…

She stood up so fast, I barely had registered how she looked. She was pretty with long curly black hair and stormy grey eyes that seem to hide her emotion. She looked like Sirius' twin, and it was scary!

I stood up quickly as she fainted. _She must be very tired_, I pondered. I took in her appearance as I carried her bridal style to the Hospital Wing, Sirius and James trailing behind me. She had black robes on that were ripped all around and damp on the trail from the wet grass. She had a red stain mark on her right shoulder, where James had touched her. _She didn't come in with that…_

My werewolf senses confirmed that it was indeed blood. Without James or Sirius knowing, I let curiosity and concern take over me as I peeked under her right sleeve. My eyes widened as I recognized the mark.

It was the same one he carried, the one on his left thigh. She had teeth marks in the shape of a circle…………..

symbolizing the curse of the full moon.


End file.
